Conventional paper shredding machines mostly include a roller blade set constructed of two roller blades that shred or cut paper to be fed into strips or scraps as a result of the opposed rotations of the two roller blades such that information as recorded on the paper is destroyed for confidentiality, and the strips or scraps of paper can be easily compressed to reduce processing space. However, optical discs, regardless of CD-ROM discs or CD-R discs, rather than paper have evolved to be one of the major means for storing information. Once information contained in such optical discs has lost its original value and needs to be destroyed, manually breaking the optical discs not only cannot destroy the information as stored, it also may cause personal injuries. An optimum measure is to shred these discs by means of mechanical operations such as those in conventional paper shredding machines.
In the highly economized society as of today, plastic money, such as credit cards, debit cards, ATM cards, or even membership cards issued by enterprises for promotional purposes, and registration cards issued by medical institutions, have made “cards” become an article that can certainly be found in everyone's pocket. When these cards have expired or been replaced with new cards, the most commonly adopted measure is to cut the cards in halves for disposal. However, danger still exists in such a disposing measure because most cards carry the user's signature and the registration cards may also carry personal, medical history, or personal information. It is possible that other individuals with malicious intention may still have access to these halved cards.